McLintock
by angellwings
Summary: JONAS. AU Western. Macy and Stella return to their hometown after attending a finishing school, and drama, of course, follows. Kacy, Joella.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **this story is my tribute to John Wayne movies. Now it shares a title with a John Wayne movie, but this is by no means a recycled plot. This is an original story that's loosely based on different aspects of various John Wayne westerns. And obviously it's AU, lol. I hope you guys like it! Enjoy!

**McLintock**

By angellwings

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Two refined ladies stepped off the train at the station in McLintock. They didn't appear to belong, but in their sophisticated air a crack could clearly be seen. It was a crack that resembled the rough landscape they'd grown up in.

The vast amounts of land and arid landscape made for a tough but valuable life. Both women knew better than most that hard work earned the best reward. Only they'd been away at a refinement school learning how to manage a household. They'd also been learning about the ways of city society, and had become accustomed to much gentler men.

City men smelled freshly clean and wore hats that barely showed a spec of dirt. Spurs were never seen in polite society, and horses were rarely ridden.

None of this applied to the men of McLintock.

Stella's nose wrinkled at the site of the ranch hands walking the dirt streets. "Remind me why we decided to come home?"

"Because for better or worse, it's _home_. And according to daddy his current group of workers wouldn't be able to break a horse if their lives depended on it. He said he needed my help," Macy said with a sigh. "And, well, I kind of missed the old town. Didn't you?"

"I can safely say that I didn't."

Macy rolled her eyes. "You can pretend to hate it here all you want, but I know deep down you missed it."

"Deep _deep_ down, Macy."

"Ms. Macy!" A jovial voice called as arms wrapped her in a crushing hug.

She squeaked in surprise and squirmed out of the hug. "Toby. What a…surprise. I thought daddy was picking me up himself?"

The dirty, hairy, chubby little man turned to Stella with a friendly smile. "Why Ms. Stella you certainly look fetchin'. You look a might bit better than you did when you left. You'se all arms and legs if I recall."

Stella took a deep breath and kept a hold of her cool demeanor. "Well, you haven't changed at all, Toby. You're exactly as I remember you."

"The wife says I've lost a little weight, but I think she's just trying to butter me up," Toby said with a laugh.

"W-wife?" Stella asked as she gave Macy a concerned look. "You mean you're married?"

"One year last Tuesday," Toby said proudly. Toby turned and began to load the girls' luggage into the cart and Stella leaned toward Macy to whisper.

"That should tell you how desperate women are for company in this town."

Macy gave her a silencing glance. "Stella!"

"What? It's true."

"Your Pa sends his apologies," Toby told Macy. "He wanted to be here, but we had a few hands just up and desert in the middle of the night. He's trainin' up their replacements. So, I came instead. You ladies want to sit up front with me or in the back with your trunks?"

"In the back with our—excuse me?" Stella asked in an offended tone.

"The seat in the front's rather small. We'd all be awfully squished."

"I'll sit in the back," Macy volunteered.

"I'll join you," Stella said quickly as she leaned toward Macy again. "I don't want to be left in the front seat with him. Are you crazy? He smells—well, to put it politely, he smells like the color brown."

* * *

They dropped Stella off at her home on the Misa-Lucas property line. Stella's father owned the general store and her mother was the town seamstress. They weren't the richest family in town but they ran a close third to the Misas and the Lucases. Macy was a Misa. Their money was a bit newer than the Lucases, and their ranch was smaller. But what the Lucases had in land the Misas made up for in profits.

Macy hadn't actually seen a Lucas since she was about 16. She'd been sent to live with her aunt for a time and then from there she'd been sent to a refinement school. A lot had changed in the last three years. She had changed. The last time she'd seen any of the Lucas boys they'd been fawning over Maria Williams. They'd all looked sort of awkward and clumsy at the time. She would bet her father's stable that none of them even _remembered_ her.

She had spent most of her time in McLintock with Stella and her father's horses. Though, unlike Stella, Macy had always chosen to skip the barn raisings and parties held in town. If she was going to inherit her father's farm then she needed to spend her time learning all she could about it. That was her opinion anyway.

An opinion her mother didn't share. Macy needed to be "a proper lady" so her mother sent her away. It had been far too long since Macy had been home. Things were going to change now. She was 19 and in control of her own destiny.

And she was convinced that her destiny was _here_, in McLintock.

The long driveway was exactly how she remembered it. The ranch grew the closer they came. She was surprised by how much was still the same. Her father even had some of the same workers she remembered from three years earlier. Her eyes narrowed and she spotted three hands she didn't recognize leaning against one of the fences.

"Hey!" Toby yelled as he passed them. "You Lane boys better get to work! Those fences don't repair themselves, you know!"

Two of them nodded and immediately got back to work while one glared at Toby and muttered something under his breath before shoving off the fence.

"Lane boys?" Macy asked as Toby helped her down off the cart.

"The replacements for those deserters I mentioned. They got a long way to go, but I will say they show some natural talent for ranchin'," Toby said with a wink. "Now, come on, Ms. Macy. Let's get you to your pa."

Toby turned to the boys repairing the fences. "Where's Mr. Misa?"

"Readin' over a telegram in the office," The tallest one answered. He gave Macy a small smile as he dug out a hole for the next post. She blushed and swallowed nervously.

"Fine, I'll go see what that's about and you take Ms. Misa and her things up to her room," Toby instructed. He glared at the other two as they paused in their task. "Not you two. Just him." Toby started to walk away but turned back quickly. "No funny business. You take that trunk upstairs and then come right back down here. Understood?"

The tall one nodded and motioned for Macy to follow him back to the cart.

"I'm Kevin," He said as he lifted her trunk. "You are?"

"M-macy," she stuttered. She tried to look away from his arms as he held her large trunk, but she couldn't seem to do it.

"No kiddin', you're Mr. Misa's daughter? From the way everyone talked I was expecting a kid, but you're…well you're—"

"I'm what?"

"I don't really know, but you're certainly not a kid," Kevin said as he gave her a quick once over.

The look he gave her caused goose bumps to rise on her arms. She didn't have much experience with this kind of man. Stella called men like this Kevin "forward" and had often said the best solution to "forward" was a slap to the face. But he hadn't really said anything _bad_ had he? In fact, she was actually relieved he didn't think she was a "kid".

Still, she supposed she ought to slap him out of principle. But then, well, he was holding her trunk, and it wouldn't do for it to fall on his head. That would merely leave her father short one worker. She would just wait until her trunk was safely back on the ground _then_ she would slap him.

Macy watched nervously as Kevin walked with the trunk. He was fine as long as the ground was flat, but she thought he was going to drop her things for sure when they reached the porch steps. Luckily he made it inside, but there were still more stairs to go. Her room was on the second floor of the main house.

"Are you sure you can make it up the stairs? Because I don't think daddy would mind taking it himse—"

"No, no. I can do it," Kevin promised.

"It's fine if you can't. Really. Maybe I could take a few things out and lighten the load. You don't have to—"

He ignored her and started up the stairs. She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest as she watched him. His foot slipped on the third step and the trunk went flying. As he fell he blindly grabbed onto her and they both went tumbling to the ground. That was fortunate for Macy, though, as the trunk landed right where she would have been standing.

Macy had closed her eyes during the commotion and when she opened them she found Kevin's arms wrapped tightly around her middle and her head pressed firmly into his chest.

It felt sort of…nice. Kevin felt strong and sturdy. Not to mention he smelled like sweat and dirt. It made her think of work. Hard, rewarding work. Oddly enough, she felt safe in this stranger's arms. His throat cleared and he pulled back to look at her.

"Are you alright, Macy?"

Stranger. She'd forgotten he was a stranger. She didn't know this man. She blinked at him for a moment. Macy? He was calling her Macy? He barely knew her. She squirmed out of his arms and stood up quickly.

"It's Ms. Misa to you. And I _told_ you that trunk was too heavy. If any of my things are broken, I swear—"

"You swear, what?" Kevin asked with an amused smirk.

"I'll—I'll throw you in with the rest of daddy's mustangs. That's not a place you want to be, Mr. Lane. Wild horses are dangerous," Macy threatened. "Now, I'm going to take a few things out of that trunk and then _you_ are going to take it up the stairs and go back to work."

She ripped the trunk open and pulled out a lamp, several books, and a rug before closing the lid and staring at him expectantly.

"Shall I take your things to your room, your Grace?" Kevin asked in an exaggerated British accent. "And then shall I get your afternoon tea as well?"

She glared at him. "I _really_ don't like you."

He grinned and leaned close to her ear. "I'd watch that pretty little mouth of yours, _Ms. Misa_. Words like that might tempt a man to do all sorts of things."

"You try anything and I'll scream."

Kevin looked offended before he smiled half heartedly. "Trust me, ma'am. I'm not that kind of man."

"And what kind of man are you exactly?" Macy asked as he took a step back from him.

That infuriating grin was back as he leaned close to her once again. "The kind that knows what he wants, and _usually_ gets it."

"Well, '_usually_' won't be now. So, if you'll _please_ pick up my trunk and take it to my room we can both go about our own—"

Before she knew what he was about his lips were firmly covering her own. His arms went around her again and she tried to keep her hands and arms away from him, but the more his lips moved against her own the more she felt herself melting. Her arms fell limp at her sides and then slowly began to make their way to his shoulders. What kind of man had the audacity to kiss a woman he'd just met? It was maddening and yet…irresistible. But this wasn't the way things were supposed to happen. It wasn't _proper_ to kiss a stranger.

There was that word again. Her body immediately stiffened. Stranger. She pushed away from him. _Now_ she really was going to slap him. She brought her hand back but he swiftly caught her wrist.

"Now, now, Ms. Misa. You wouldn't want to hurt that delicate hand of yours," He said softly with a smirk as he kissed her palm. "What do you say we get that trunk up to your room?"

She glared at him. "_Just_ to the top of the stairs, please. I don't want you anywhere _near_ my room."

"That's fair, I suppose," Kevin said as he kept his smirk and nodded. He lifted the trunk and carried up the stairs where he set it down and then returned to Macy's side. "Should I carry you up the stairs too or can you handle that on your own?"

She glared at him. "Don't you have a fence to repair or something?"

He chuckled. "I certainly do. I should probably go finish that. It was very nice to meet you, ma'am." He tipped his hat and turned to walk away. "I'll see you around."

"I hope not," Macy fumed.

"Don't lie, Ms. Misa," Kevin called over his shoulder. "It's not very attractive."

Macy glared at the doorway Kevin had just vacated for several moments before Toby walked through it and pulled her back to the present.

"Everything alright, Ms. Macy?" He asked.

This was the moment. The moment she could turn that scoundrel in. He would be fired and she would never have to look at his ridiculous face ever again. She opened her mouth to tell Toby exactly what had happened, but she discovered that she couldn't make her mouth speak the words. They died on her lips every time she tried. "Y-yes, everything is fine. Did you speak to daddy?"

"He's on his way. The telegram was from your mother. She's coming in a couple of days with a friend of yours from the city."

"A friend? Do you know who?"

"A boy by the way your father reacted," Toby laughed.

Macy groaned. "Probably, Randolph."

"Randolph?" Toby asked.

"This boy mother keeps trying to pawn me off to. He's nice enough, but there's just no spark. Of course, all that matters to mother is that he's rich and 'established' in society," Macy said with a roll of her eyes.

"Your ma is awfully concerned with society," Toby chuckled. "Always has been."

"She just wants to make sure our Macy has everything that _she_ didn't."

Macy turned and beamed at the man behind her. "Daddy!"

She wrapped her arms around him tightly as he laughed and kissed her cheek. "My, Macy, you've grown up. I think I may have to learn to be more intimidating."

She tilted her head to the side as she pulled away. "Why?"

"I've got to be intimidating if I want to keep the men in town from going after your hand," Mr. Misa smirked. "After all, you're still my little girl, and I'm going to make sure the man that gets you truly deserves you."

Macy smiled softly at her father. "He'll have to if he wants me to fall for him."

Mr. Misa chuckled again. "That's my girl. Now, what are you wearing?" He took a step back and observed his daughter's dress. "Is that bustle you're wearing? Now that just won't do. You can't do rancher's work in those kinds of clothes."

Macy grinned at her father in amusement. "I don't have any other kind of clothes, daddy. Mother made sure of that."

"You haven't been up to your room yet have you?" He asked mischievously. "Let's just say, what your mother doesn't know won't hurt her."

Her eyes and smile widened and she raced up the stairs to her room. She jumped over her trunk as it still sat at the top of the stairs and shrieked in delight at the sight of a pair of trousers. Lovely tan trousers. There was a plain white shirt, suspenders, boots, and a hat as well. She peeked her head out the door and smiled down the stairs at her father.

"They're beautiful! Thank you so much! I'm putting them on right now!"

She closed her door tightly behind her and changed out of her many layers of clothes as quickly as she could. She came back down the stairs ten times more comfortable than before.

Mr. Misa chuckled as Macy presented herself proudly. "You look wonderful, daughter."

"Do I look like a rancher?" Macy asked him with a smile.

Toby chuckled. "Not like any rancher I've ever seen."

Mr. Misa shook his head. "No, she's better. C'mon, girl, why don't you show my men a thing or two? You feel like breakin' yourself a new horse?"

"It's what I came here to do, isn't it?" Macy asked with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

McLintock

By angellwings

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

"You did what?"

"I kissed her," Kevin chuckled.

"You kissed Mr. Misa's daughter? Just like that?" Nick asked in disbelief.

"Well, she yelled at me some first," Kevin answered.

"You kissed her because she was yelling at you?" Joe asked.

"Sort of. She just looked so pretty while she yelled. Her face was all red," Kevin said with a smile. "It was cute."

"Kevin, that might be the dumbest mistake you've ever made," Nick huffed.

"I'll admit it was just a bit dumb, but it definitely wasn't a mistake," Kevin grinned.

"You'll think differently when Mr. Misa fires us," Nick muttered. "Dad won't let us take over _our_ ranch until we learn a little about how to work one. If we want that to happen we need to _keep_ these jobs. _Don't_ do that again."

"I make no promises," Kevin told his brothers with a chuckle.

"I'm going to town," Joe said suddenly as he stood up and headed for the cart.

"You're going to—" Nick ran a hand through his hair. "You realize that this isn't _our_ ranch? We can't just come and go as we please during the _work_ day. Town can wait until tonight."

"But—But I heard Stella's coming back today and I thought—"

Kevin's eyes widened. "You can't go talk to Stella. She'll blow our cover. She's friends with Macy remember?"

"Macy?" Joe asked.

"Mr. Misa's daughter. Weren't you listening to my story earlier?" Kevin asked.

"But I told her I would come see her the _day_ she got back, and if I don't…well what if somebody _else_ calls on her first?" Joe asked worriedly.

"You can wait until the end of the day," Nick repeated. "Besides the two of you would just get into a fight anyway."

"We don't _always_ fight," Joe pouted.

Kevin laughed. "Sure you don't."

"Who's that?" Nick asked as he motioned to the person coming out of the main house.

Kevin smirked. "That's Macy, and she looks even better in trousers."

"_That's_ not Macy. That looks nothing like the girl we saw a few minutes ago," Joe said in disbelief.

"You're right. That's no girl," Kevin smiled. "That's a _woman_."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Just _please_ don't get me fired."

"C'mon, let's go see what they're up to," Kevin said as he walked toward a fence across the way.

"There you boys are," Mr. Misa said as he saw them. "Come stand over here. If you watch close enough you might just learn a thing or two."

Nick's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"My Macy, here, is going to help you three out with that mustang I assigned you."

"Sir, with all due respect I think—"

"With all due respect, Young Nicholas, this is my ranch and you'll do what I say."

Nick sighed. "Of course, sir."

"Joe, go fetch that horse," Mr. Misa instructed. Joe nodded and headed to the stable. Mr. Misa turned to his daughter. "They've had some real problems with this one. They haven't even gotten the lead on it yet. They can't seem to get him to settle down."

Macy nodded. "Not a problem."

"Uh, guys! A little help!" Joe yelled from the stable. Kevin and Nick rushed to help him lead the horse into the large fence. It was fighting them all the way, and it nearly broke away at one point. It would have too if Kevin hadn't grabbed the rope that slipped from his middle brother's fingers.

Macy smiled at the horse as it was finally released into the fence with her. "Oh, my, my. You're excitable, aren't you?"

The horse bucked and shook and whinnied. Macy watched calmly until the horse started to pace in slow circles.

"Are you quite finished?" Macy asked the white horse as it finally came to a stop. "Good. Rope?"

Mr. Misa placed the lead rope and the halter in his daughter's left hand. She smiled at the horse and slowly approached. She held a hand out where she knew the horse could see it and reached forward to pet his nose. The horse huffed and stepped in place nervously. Macy soothed the horse and petted it for a few more minutes. Eventually she slipped the lead rope around the horse's neck and then held the rope in her hand.

"Good boy," Macy said softly. "Now, just stay calm for a bit longer so that I—"

Macy gingerly reached up with the halter, but the horse reared back. Before Kevin could stop himself he had hopped the fence and pulled Macy out of the way of the horse's front hooves. His arms were around her waist as he stood behind her. She gulped and stared straight ahead.

"Are you alright?" Kevin asked.

"I—I'm fine. Thank you," She said softly.

"Do you still have the rope?"

She nodded and felt his chin brush against the top of her head. "Right here."

He slowly let go of Macy and backed away. "Be careful. He's not as gentle as he seems."

"That makes two of you," She mumbled to herself as she approached the horse again. Macy stepped close to the horse and reached out to pet his nose. "I didn't mean to scare you, boy."

Kevin watch anxiously as Macy continued to talk softly to the horse. After that last time he wasn't leaving Macy's side. He would stay right here until she was done. He watched in amazement as she slipped the halter onto the horse's face and buckled it. What was she doing that they didn't do?

He gave his brothers a questioning look and they shrugged in amazement. Macy motioned for Kevin to come over, and he slowly did as he was asked. She held up a hand to stop him when he was a few feet away.

"What should we name him?" Macy asked.

"Should we name him at all? He'll be sold once we break him."

Macy glared at him. "Of course we should name him. We can't call him 'boy' all the time."

Kevin smiled at her. "Fine. We should name him…G.W."

Macy grinned. "After the founder of the town?"

He nodded. "We should call him G.W. McLintock."

"I like it," Macy said as she turned back to the horse. "What do you think, G.W.? Do you like it?"

The horse nuzzled into Macy's hand.

"We'll take that as a yes," Kevin told her.

"Would you like to pet him?" Macy asked. "He's perfectly calm now. You could even try to lead him if you like."

Kevin gave her a skeptical glance. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Well, you did…you did save me a few minutes ago. I thought that deserved _something_," Macy told him softly.

"Fair enough," He said with a nod as he gently took the lead rope from her hands. He began to walk away and hoped the horse would follow. The horse planted its hooves and stayed put. Kevin began to pull but Macy put a hand on his to stop him.

"No, don't pull," She told him. "Just keep walking. Light pressure is all you really need."

Kevin stared at her hand on his for a moment before he locked eyes with her and nodded. "Whatever you say, Miss Misa."

He relaxed his hold on the rope and took one more step forward. The horse reluctantly pulled up a hoof and took a step. Macy smiled at him and urged him to keep walking. After a few minutes the horse was very slowly walking behind Kevin.

Mr. Misa smiled. "Walk him a few more times and then lead him back to the stable if you can. Good work, Macy."

"Thank you, daddy," Macy said with a smile as she watched her father go.

"Obviously," Kevin started as he walked G.W. around again. "You didn't turn me in for earlier or else I don't think I'd be standing here."

Macy said nothing and avoided his gaze.

"Why not?" Kevin asked.

"I—I don't know. I just couldn't."

Kevin smirked. "Just admit it. You like me."

"No, I don't," Macy said with a stubborn huff. "You're crude, and crass, and…"

"Run out of words that start with 'C-R' did ya?" Kevin asked with a grin.

"No! I just didn't think I needed to continue."

"Sure," Kevin chuckled. "I'll believe that. What kind of woman are you anyway? You look just as good in trousers as you do in a dress and a corset, you know more about breakin' a horse than most of the ranch hands I've met in my lifetime, and yet you talk like you belong in a completely different class than the rest of us."

"So?" Macy asked with a glare.

"Nothing, it's just that you seem awfully mixed up, that's all," Kevin told her honestly.

"_I'm_ mixed up? That's hilarious coming from the man who makes a habit of kissing complete strangers."

"Who said I make a habit of it?" Kevin asked. "Make no mistake, Ms. Misa, you're special. I don't just kiss _any_ strange girl."

Macy gulped as Kevin's eyes caught hers. It was like he could see right through her. She crossed her arms over her chest and shivered.

"Alright, that's enough walkin' for today," Toby yelled. "Put that horse up and get back to that fence."

"As soon as we're done with the fence do you mind if I borrow one of the carts and head to town?" Joe asked.

Toby sighed. "No, I suppose not. Daylights almost done for anyway."

"Town?" Macy asked as she gave Kevin a curious look.

"Joe's got a girl or _could_ have a girl if he'd ever get up the guts to say anything," Kevin said as they lead the horse toward the stable.

"Does the little one have a girl too?"

"Nick? No, Nick's much too concerned with work to have a girl."

"And you?" Macy asked as she made a point not to seem _too_ interested.

"Me? I didn't think you cared since I'm so crass and crude and all," Kevin smirked as he led G.W. to his stall.

"I _don't_. I was just trying to make polite conversation," Macy said sternly.

"I think most polite conversations consist of the weather or the latest gossip not a person's relationships," Kevin said as he closed and locked the stall.

"Fine, if you prefer I'll keep to those topics next time. Rest assured, I do not care nor am I interested in _your_ love life," Macy said with a small frustrated stomp.

Kevin suddenly wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him. He allowed his lips to hover centimeters above hers. Macy gasped and held onto his shoulders to steady herself against the sudden motion.

"Are you sure about that?" He said in a whisper.

Macy's breathing became rushed and she felt herself getting caught up. She pushed herself away from him. She needed to get away. "L—let me go!"

She quickly put distance between herself and Kevin. She felt herself blushing furiously and she growled in frustration before she spoke. "I hardly know you! I can't be sure about anything!"

She turned and ran for the house. Who did he think he was? She wasn't the type of girl to be taken with any stranger who thought to kiss her. If that were true she'd have taken up with Randolph months ago. The funny thing was that it was even harder to resist Kevin when she wasn't in her dress. The many layers of fabric and the air of feminine superiority that it gave her allowed her to feel protected from his charms. But the fact that he still _wanted_ to pull a stunt like that when she was in her work clothes left her feeling weaker.

She ran to her room and slammed the door behind her. She hurriedly put her many layers back on. She pulled her curls back and pinned her hat high on her head. She refused to let him get to her. When she descended the stairs again her father was waiting for her.

"What was all that commotio—why, in Heaven's name, are you back in that damn dress?" Mr. Misa asked in confusion.

"I just—"

Kevin and his brothers entered the house then and she glared at Kevin.

"I just feel more comfortable in these clothes."

Kevin smirked knowingly at her. Mr. Misa quirked his brow at his daughter.

"That makes no sense, Maciella," He said sternly. "What's the truth?"

Her father glanced in between herself and Kevin, and Macy knew this was her second chance at telling the _real_ truth.

"The truth," Macy repeated. "Well, the truth is—the _truth_ is that…" Again, she couldn't form the words. "The truth is that I would like to visit with Stella."

Joe's eyes widened and he smacked Kevin's shoulder.

"Sir," Kevin said immediately. "We're finished with the fence and we were planning on taking a trip to town anyway. We'd be happy to drop Ms. Misa where ever she wishes to go."

"Oh, _we_ would. Would _we_?" Joe sneered in a whisper.

"Just play along," Kevin instructed. "I'll distract Macy in town while you make a break for Stella's."

"That's very nice of you, Kevin. Thank you," Mr. Misa said suspiciously before he turned to Macy. "This is your first night back. I want you home for dinner. Understood?"

"Yes, daddy," Macy agreed.

"Kevin, would you kindly step into the library with me for a moment?" Mr. Misa said as he motioned for Kevin to follow him. "I believe we need to talk."

Kevin glanced over to Nick and Joe worriedly.

"I'm sure your brothers can pull the cart around without you," Mr. Misa said as he motioned for Nick and Joe to leave.

Kevin gulped as his younger brothers scrambled away. He cleared his throat nervously as he followed his employer into the library. Mr. Misa closed the doors behind them and motioned to a near by chair.

"Please, son, have a seat."

"Did I do something wrong, sir?" Kevin asked.

"Not yet, at least not as far as I can tell, _but_ I'd have to be blind not to see that you seem to get under my Macy's skin," Mr. Misa said as he narrowed his eyes on Kevin.

Kevin looked away from Mr. Misa. "She gets under my skin too, you know."

"I know."

"So, am I fired, Mr. Misa?" Kevin asked.

"Fired? Are you kidding?" Mr. Misa said with a sudden loud laugh. "Boy, I think you're just what my little girl needs. Macy's been away from the ranch for far too long. She needs to be knocked down a peg if she wants to run this place one day. Now, I'm not saying you should torture her. You cross the line and I'll have you run out of town by my good friend the Sherriff, but don't stop doing whatever it is you're doing. The more you push her buttons the less 'refined' she seems. I never wanted my Macy 'refined' that was her mother's wish. I liked Macy just the way she was, and between you and me…I want that Macy back."

Kevin blinked at him in shock. "What?"

"If you're sweet on Macy, boy, then I give you my blessing to chase her. Cause she ain't gonna be caught easily. She'll fight you all the way," Mr. Misa said with a wink. "Good luck, Mr. _Lucas_."

"_What?_" Kevin repeated with wide eyes.

"Did I say Lucas? I'm sorry, I meant Mr. _Lane_. My apologies."

Kevin sat very still for several moments as he tried to process everything that just happened, but Mr. Misa cleared his throat.

"You can go now, kid. We're done here."

Kevin stood up hesitantly. "Oh, um, right, of course."

"Make sure you get Macy home for dinner," Mr. Misa said as he led Kevin out of the library. "Cook's preparin' all of her favorites."

"Yes, sir," Kevin agreed slowly as the library door was shut behind him. He walked out onto the porch to find his brothers approaching with the cart. They glanced expectantly to Macy as she stood on the front step.

"What? No one's going to help me?" She asked with a glare.

Kevin grinned. "I'll help you, Miss."

He reached his hand out to help her into the cart, but she scowled and turned away.

"Nevermind, I'll do it myself."

He chuckled and bowed patronizingly. "Be my guest."

The first step to the front of the cart was awfully high, but Macy was determined to keep Kevin from touching her. She took that first step and then lifted her other foot of the ground. She lost her balance and began to fall backwards, but a pair of hands steadied her at her waist. She glanced behind her to find Kevin smirking at her. She glared at him.

"I could let you fall in the dirt if you wish, Miss Macy," Kevin told her with a sly smile.

She grunted and pulled herself the rest of the way forward. Without another word she sat down next to Nick, who had the reins. Kevin sat down in the empty space beside of her.

She huffed. "_Why_ must you sit here? You're crowding the seat."

"My apologies, maybe you'd like to sit in the back?" Kevin asked as he scooted even closer to her.

"_You_ are the most infuriating, aggravating, and _rude_ man to ever walk the planet. Why of all the ranches in this territory do you have to work at _this_ one?" Macy yelled as she clumsily climbed over the seat and sat down in the back of the cart with Joe. Kevin laughed and tilted his hat forward on his head. He leaned back and closed his eyes as if taking a nap.

"Just lucky, I guess."

Joe snickered at Macy's red face and frazzled hair. Several hairs had slipped out from under her hat as she was climbing over the seat. Macy turned her glare on him. "Shut up, or I'll have cook feed you the dog's table scraps for dinner."

"Hey!" Joe whined. "You can't do that!"

"Wanna bet? Cook loves me. She'd do _anything_ for me. Especially if she found out the hired help was giving me grief."

Joe glared at her in return but crossed his arms over his chest and said nothing.

"Well, this is gonna be a fun ride," Nick said dryly with a sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

McLintock

By angellwings

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

When the cart finally came to a stop in town Macy was livid. "I don't understand why you didn't drop me at Stella's first. Her turn off is on the way to town."

"We told you," Nick sighed. "We've got to pick something up for Mr. Birnbaum at the general store and then we'll stop at Ms. Malone's on the way back."

"Well, that makes no sense. I don't see why I can't visit with Stella _while_ you run errands for Toby," Macy huffed.

"But _that_ would deny us the pleasure of your company, Ms. Misa," Kevin smirked.

The three brothers hopped off the cart and waited for Macy to do the same. She leaned over the side and starred warily at the muddy path. She shook her head at them. "No, I'm staying right here."

Joe gave Kevin a meaningful look. How was he supposed to sneak away to Stella if Macy was still in the cart?

"Right here?" Kevin asked. "In the cart where all manner of men could come across you? Men who, believe it or not, are not as nice as me?"

Macy's eyes widened fearfully for a moment. "I'm not helpless. I _can_ take care of myself."

"Not in those clothes you can't," Kevin told her.

"Yes, I can," Macy protested.

"I bet you can't even stay upright in all this mud in those pretty little heeled shoes of yours."

"Bet?" Macy asked him curiously. "What are we betting?"

Kevin regarded her thoughtfully for a moment. "An hour and a half of Kevin-free time."

Her eyes narrowed. "Four hours."

"Two."

"Three and a half."

Kevin sighed. "Three."

Macy beamed at him. "Deal!"

She stuck out her hand for him to shake.

"Now, wait a minute. We haven't talked about what I get if you _can't_ do it."

"I can do it," Macy said with a determined glare.

"We'll see about that," Kevin said with a lopsided grin.

"Fine, what would you like?" Macy asked him. "And don't push it, Mr. Lane."

"If you can't do it you have to help me around the ranch for three hours tomorrow. Alone," Kevin smirked.

"Alone?" Macy asked worriedly.

"I will keep my hands to myself. I give you my word," Kevin promised.

"I'm not sure if I can trust _your_ word."

"If there's one thing you can trust, Ms. Misa, it's Kevin's word," Nick assured her.

She considered this for a moment before nodding and reaching out to shake Kevin's hand. "Fine, deal. Now help me down."

"Oh no, you've got to do that on your own," Kevin said with a grin.

"The bet was that I couldn't _walk_ through the mud. That's all," Macy said knowingly.

He smiled and chuckled as he reached out to help her down. "Fair point."

She accepted his helping hand and winced as her beautiful shoes sunk into the mud. "Mother is going to kill me."

"Oh, so does that mean you give up?" Kevin said as he quirked an eyebrow at her.

"No," She said firmly. "That does _not_ mean I give up."

"Then get to walkin', girlie," Kevin said as he motioned down the road.

"Don't call me girlie. I hate that."

He was surprised to find that she was completely serious. She looked angry and disappointed that he'd called her that. His brow furrowed. "Sorry, really."

"It's okay," She told him. "Just don't do it again. Ever."

"I won't," He answered. "Your next step, Miss?"

She closed her eyes and lifted her other foot. She squealed softly as it squished in the mud.

"You're really going to have to walk faster than that. We'll never make it to the general store in time to make it back for dinner this way," Kevin teased.

Nick laughed. "Your shoes are already ruined. You might as well finish them off."

"Oh gosh," Macy said as she closed her eyes tight. "You're right. You're completely right."

She took a deep breath and took three quick steps in a row. She hiked her dress up passed her knees and walked faster. Still not daring to run. Kevin couldn't help but laugh at the picture she made. She didn't look anything like the lady she pretended to be.

Her pace quickened and Kevin thought about warning her to slow down. If she went any faster she would fall. In the end, though, he decided to let her do what she felt worked for her and if she fell…that was her problem. She broke out into a light run and then a few strides later suddenly disappeared from view. Nick and Kevin burst out laughing as they caught sight of her feet sticking up from the mud.

Kevin took a deep breath and collected himself. "You alright, Ms. Misa?"

"No," She pouted as they approached. "I'm covered in mud, my clothes are ruined, and I lost the bet. I'm _not_ alright."

"If it makes you feel any better," Nick said with a smirk. "You look _great_."

She glared at him. "You're just as bad as him. It's a good thing we're headed to the general store. They have clothes there, and I am _not_ wearing these things the rest of the day."

Kevin and Nick helped her stand and kept her steady as she continued to slip in the mud.

"Damn, useless shoes. Why do I wear these things? They're ridiculous and uncomfortable," Macy cursed as they reached the wooded stoop of the store.

"Beats me. I much prefer you in those boots you wore earlier today," Kevin told her honestly. "They seem to suit you better."

She smiled softly at him. "Thanks."

The door to the store was pushed open and a woman rushed the trio.

"My goodness, Ms. Macy, what in the Lord's holy fire happened to you?" Mrs. Malone asked curiously as she took the girl from Nick and Kevin and led her to a chair.

"I fell," Macy said simply with a blush.

"I can see that, and I also saw you hoppin' through the mud back there. What were you thinking?" Mrs. Malone asked. "Your mother would tan your hide if she saw that."

"I—I—you're not going to tell her, are you? We were just goofing around, Mrs. Malone," Macy begged.

"We?" Mrs. Malone asked as she turned toward Nick and Kevin. "So, the two of you encouraged this?"

Nick quickly pointed to Kevin. "He did it. It was _all_ him."

Kevin's eyes widened. "Wha—No, I didn't—I mean I did, but—"

"It was me, Mrs. Malone," Macy said with a chuckle. "It was _all_ me. Kevin had nothing to do with it."

"Hm," Mrs. Malone said with a glare trained on the boys. "Let's just get you some new clothes, deary."

Nick and Kevin picked up the bundles of supplies Mr. Birnbaum had sent them after and then sat down to wait patiently on Macy. She came back out dressed more casually in a white skirt and a pink floral blouse. Macy fluffed the shoulders as she walked into the store. She'd taken her hair down and it fell across her shoulders.

Kevin stared at her for a long moment. He much preferred _this_ to that fancy skirt and jacket set she was wearing earlier. She caught his stare and blushed lightly. She looked away and turned toward the counter.

"Mrs. Malone, do you have any hair ribbons?"

Kevin approached and stood beside of her at the counter. "You don't need hair ribbons. Leave it down."

"I couldn't do that," Macy said with a shake of her head.

"I don't think any one here is going to mind," Kevin smirked.

She bit her bottom lip. "Um, fine." She looked back up at Mrs. Malone. "How about boots? And _real_ boots, please."

Kevin and Nick laughed lightly before Mrs. Malone silenced them with a glare. Mrs. Malone paused for a moment.

"Wait a minute," She said thoughtfully. "Do I know you two?"

"Of course not," Nick said quickly. "We're new."

"You both favor this young man who's trying to court my Stella," Mrs. Malone told them suspiciously.

"Your who?" Kevin asked as he feigned ignorance.

"Stella," Macy told them. "You know, my friend you were _supposed_ to take me to visit?"

"Oh," Kevin nodded. "Right. I don't think I've ever met Stel—Ms. Malone. Have you, Nick?"

"Nick?" Mrs. Malone asked. "Joseph has a brother named Nick. I've never met him, but he's mentioned him."

"Joseph?" Macy asked. "Wait a minute." Macy glanced around the room. "Where's Joe?"

"They have a brother named Joe?" Mrs. Malone asked.

"Yes," Macy answered.

"Well, would you look at the time?" Nick said as he cleared his throat. "If we want to make it back for dinner we'd better go."

Kevin leaned toward him and whispered, "Provided Joe's back with the cart."

"Why was this a good plan again?" Nick asked.

"It wasn't."

"So," Macy said with a glare. "Is Joe this Joseph Mrs. Malone is asking about?"

"Joseph Lucas to be exact," Mrs. Malone.

"Lucas," Macy said with wide surprised eyes. "Stella's being courted by a Lucas?"

"And young Ben," Mrs. Malone said proudly. "They've both been after her for years."

Kevin's eyes widened, and he and Nick exchanged troubling looks. Both Ben and Joe were after Stella? This would not result in anything good.

"She never said anything when she came to join me at school," Macy pouted.

The door to the store opened and the boys' eyes widened at the man who stood in the door.

"Oh!" Mrs. Malone said in surprise. "Mr. Lucas, maybe you can solve something for us. Your son is sweet on my Stella isn't he?"

Mr. Lucas laughed and pretended not to notice the two young men in the room. "We've talked about this before, Ms. Lucy."

"Joseph is the one that's after Stella, correct? And you have three other boys?"

Mr. Lucas glanced quickly at Nick and Kevin before answering, "Yes, Nick, Kevin, and Frankie."

Macy's brow furrowed and she motioned to Nick and Kevin. "_Their_ names are Nick and Kevin."

"Really?" Mr. Lucas asked as he reached out to shake their hands. "Well, what a coincidence. You boys live around here?"

Kevin and Nick smirked at Tom Lucas before Nick answered, "We work on the Misa's ranch, sir."

"In fact," Kevin said as he took a step toward Macy. "_This_ is Mr. Misa's daughter, Macy."

Tom Lucas tipped his hat at the young woman. "I don't believe we've ever had the pleasure of meeting, Ms. Misa. Your father's a fine rancher."

Macy smiled at him. "Thank you, sir. But…these aren't your boys?"

Tom Lucas laughed. "No, Nick and Kevin are actually in the city taking care of a few things for me. I understand the confusion though, Miss."

"Oh, well. Thank you for clearing things up, Mr. Lucas. I'm sorry to have bothered you," Macy apologized with an embarrassed blush.

Mr. Lucas chuckled, "No problem at all, Ms. Misa. Tell your father I hope to see him at my card game this weekend. I plan on outsmarting him this time. Now, Mrs. Malone…do you have any of those licorice candies left? I've had a craving for them ever since we ran out of them at the house."

"Of course, sir. Right this way," Mrs. Malone said as she led him over to the back corner of the store.

Macy cleared her throat, "Okay, so you're not Lucases. Sorry about that."

"No problem," Nick told her. "It was only logical for you to suspect that. You don't know us, and we do share their names."

"Y-yeah," Kevin said with a wince. His voice had just gone up an octave. Nick glared at him and silently begged him to shut his mouth. "Maybe we should go. Don't want to be late for dinner."

"Wait!" Macy exclaimed as she motioned to her feet. "I don't have shoes."

"Oh my goodness," Mrs. Malone exclaimed as she turned away from Mr. Lucas. "I almost forgot. Come on, Ms. Macy, we'll get you some boots."

The women left the room and Mr. Lucas approached the boys quickly. "What are you doing in town?"

"Joe wanted to see Stella and we needed to distract Macy," Kevin answered with a sigh.

"You're lucky it's been raining and more people aren't out on the streets. You would have let the cat out of the bag," Tom told them.

"Mr. Misa knows," Kevin told them.

"What?" Nick asked. "What did you say? Did you tell him?"

"No," Kevin told him. "He just _knew_."

Tom Lucas laughed. "Misa's not an idiot. He probably knew who you were right away. Make sure none of the other hands know though. They won't take kindly to the three of you working for a rival ranch. Neither will young Macy, I imagine."

Kevin's brow furrowed. "I hadn't thought about that."

"Yet another reason why you should stay away from her," Nick told him with a shake of his head.

Tom Lucas grinned. "Is Kevin having a problem with that?"

Nick huffed. "He kissed her."

"Oh, so he's sweet on her. Well, good for you, son. If you want her. Go get her," Mr. Lucas told him with a wink. A few seconds later Macy and Mrs. Malone came out from the back.

"There you go, Miss. Tell your ma to come see me when she gets back," Lucy Malone said as she ushered Macy and the boys out the door.

"Again," Macy said as they walked back toward where the cart was supposed to be parked. "Sorry about the whole accusing you of lying to me thing."

Kevin looked away from her and Nick cleared his throat.

"Not a problem, just forget about it," Nick told her.

"Let's talk about the fact that you, Ms. Misa, lost the bet," Kevin said as he changed the subject. "And owe me three hours of ranch chores."

She glared at him and lifted her skirt as they stepped onto the muddy road. "When would you like me to start tomorrow?"

"Well, I _could_ make you get up when we get up," Kevin smirked. "But I'll be nice. Let's say after lunch. Meet me out in the back corner of the pasture."

"What are we going to be doing?" Macy asked worriedly.

He chuckled. "Nothing glamorous that's for sure. Make sure you wear a hat. We'll be out there during the hottest part of the day, and we wouldn't want you to get sun burnt."

Nick looked up hesitantly and sighed in relief when he saw both Joe and the cart waiting on them. Kevin and Nick threw their bundles in the back of the cart and Kevin took the reins from Joe.

"Hey! Why can't I drive?" Joe whined.

"Just get in the back with Nick," Kevin told him.

"Wha—_with_ Nick? You're going to make me sit in the back?" Nick asked.

"I'm driving and I think after all Ms. Misa's been through she _deserves_ to sit in the front, don't you?" Kevin asked his brother pointedly.

Nick groaned. "I guess I agree."

Macy smirked as Nick reluctantly helped her into the cart. Once she was seated she addressed both Nick and Kevin, "Thank you."

"I don't get a thank you?" Joe asked.

Macy quirked an eyebrow at him, "Considering I have no idea where you've been for the last hour, No."

Nick and Kevin laughed as the horses took off back toward the ranch. Macy stared at Stella's turn off mournfully. She would just have to visit with her friend tomorrow. She had a _lot_ to tell her.


	4. Chapter 4

**McLintock**

By angellwings

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

"He _what_?" Stella asked with wide scandalized eyes.

"He kissed me."

"Maciella! You let some mysterious, wise cracking, no account ranch hand kiss you? Ms. Robins would be ashamed!" Stella scolded.

"Ms. Robins was already ashamed of me before all of this," Macy scoffed. "I was never lady like enough for her. And I didn't exactly _let_ him kiss me. He just…did."

"Scoundrel," Stella cursed. "Did you tell your father?"

"No…"

"No? Why _ever_ not?" Stella asked as she placed her embroidery to the side and gave Macy a questioning look.

"I—I just…couldn't."

"Why?" Stella asked again.

"I think…I think maybe-I can't believe I'm saying this—I think I liked it."

"_Macy!_" Stella said with a gasp.

"No one's ever spoken to me or treated me the way he does—"

"Treated you how? Like you're nothing better than the local saloon girl?"

"That is _not_ how he treats me. He just doesn't treat me like a delicate untouchable lady," Macy told her. "It's nice."

"There's nothing wrong with being treated like the lady you are," Stella told her. "I, personally, wouldn't have it any other way."

Macy chuckled. "I know, Stell. I heard that you have not one but two men after you at the moment."

"Yes," Stella smiled. "I'm leaning toward Ben. A year and a half ago I would have chosen Joseph, but now…he's just too rough around the edges for me. Ben's more stable."

"Don't you mean boring?" Macy asked with a smirk.

"He's not boring. He just doesn't act like a criminal."

"Kevin doesn't act like a criminal," Macy told her.

"Macy, do _not_ tell me you're _attracted_ to this man?" Stella asked.

"I—I don't know. He's rarely ever nice to me, and, honestly, I'm rarely ever nice to him. But I feel like if he ever was…I'd be a goner," Macy told Stella with a small smile.

"Then don't be nice to him. You know what he's after, don't you?" Stella asked.

"What are you talking about?" Macy asked.

"He's after your father's ranch. If he marries you then he'll be next in line to control it."

"No," Macy said with a glare. "_I'm_ next in line to control it. It's going to be _my_ ranch."

"He doesn't know that."

"You're suggesting that Kevin…kissed me suddenly and then annoyed the hell—"

"_Macy!"_

"—The _hell_ out of me because he wanted my ranch? How did he know I wouldn't get him fired? I'm sorry, Stell, but I refuse to believe that."

"I can see he's already having a bad influence on you then," Stella sighed.

"Stella," Macy chuckled. "Relax, we're home. McLintock is a small place with only _small_ resemblances to the society we just left. We can be ourselves here."

"I _am_ being myself," Stella said as she stuck her nose into the air.

"_Stella_, you are not."

"Can we talk about something else?" Stella asked in an irritated tone.

"Like what?" Macy asked.

"Did you see Amy in town yesterday?" Stella asked.

"Amy? No, what about her?"

"She was wearing _red_. What respectable girl wears red?" Stella asked.

Macy's brow furrowed. "What's wrong with the color red?"

"Oh, Macy," Stella chuckled as she patted her friend's hand. "This is why you have me. To educate you on these things."

* * *

Macy arrived back at the ranch in plenty of time to change clothes and prepare for her three hours of ranch chores. She put her trousers and work boots back on. She smiled at her reflection. It was too bad her mother would be here tomorrow and she wouldn't be able to wear the trousers or boots for a while.

She walked to the barn to work with G.W. for a bit. She carefully put the lead and the halter back on him. He was a bit jittery at first but after she petted him a bit he calmed down. She slowly unlocked his stall and opened it.

"C'mon, now, boy. Let's go for a walk."

Macy led him to the circular fenced in area and closed the fence behind her. She walked G.W. in circles. She looked up and found Kevin leaning against the outside of the fence.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked.

Her brow furrowed. "I'm walking G.W. What does it look like?"

"You're walking a _just_ barely broken horse _alone_," he said sternly. His face was grim.

"So?"

"He's still _wild_, Ms. Macy. You shouldn't walk him alone. If he was suddenly spooked by something there's no telling what could happen to you," Kevin told her as he climbed the fence and slowly walked toward her.

"I—"

"And the last thing I want is for you to get hurt," Kevin told her honestly. "Next time, just find me and ask for help, okay?"

She smirked. "Find you? Why you? Couldn't I ask Toby or Nick?"

Kevin glared at her as he came closer. "No."

"Oh?" she asked. "Why is that?"

"I helped you with him first therefore I should be the only one to help," Kevin told her as he reached out and took the rope from her.

"Hey," She protested. "You got to walk him the other day. It's my turn."

The horse stomped in place and both Macy and Kevin took a step back. "I think we need to calm down."

"_I_ was perfectly calm until you came around," Macy huffed.

"I just didn't want anything to happen to you. Is that alright with you?" Kevin asked with a growl.

"Fine," Macy sneered. "You do everything and I'll just sit back and watch like the helpless woman people seem to think I _should_ be."

Macy turned to walk away and Kevin quickly grabbed her wrist. The horse broke away from Kevin at the same time and moved to charge him. Macy gasped and used Kevin's hold on her wrist to pull him toward her. Kevin collided against her and they both fell to the ground with Kevin on top of her. He'd braced himself against the ground on either side of her head. It kept most of his weight from crushing her.

"A—are you alright?" Macy asked him.

"I'm fine. Thank you," He told her with a nod. Kevin's gaze fell to her lips and Macy absent mindedly wet them. Kevin groaned and forced himself to stand up. It had taken every bit of his self control _not_ to kiss her. He held out a hand and helped her up. She immediately looked around for G.W.

The horse was still inside the fence. That was a good sign. He was standing off to the side nipping at some grass through the fence.

"I think we scared him," Macy said guiltily.

"Probably," Kevin sighed. "Look, I don't want to do _everything_ I just want to make sure you stay safe. That's all. Next time you want to work with G.W. I wish you'd ask me to be here too. Just in case."

Macy blushed. "I should have, I guess. I just wasn't thinking. Next time I'll include you. I promise."

Macy looked up and caught Kevin's soft smile. She smiled in return and the two of them spent a few minutes smiling at each other. Neither could seem to look away. Macy chuckled to herself and Kevin gave her a curious glance.

"What?"

"Can we, for the record, recognize the fact that I just saved your hide?" Macy smirked.

He shook his head and glared at her playfully. "No, we can't."

"Aw, is big tough Kevin afraid the other ranch hands might tease him if they knew he was saved by an itty bitty girl?" She asked with a grin.

"I am not afraid."

"I think you are," Macy teased.

"Fine, you want to recognize it? Let's recognize it," Kevin said as his hands went around Macy's waist and he lifted her to stand on the fence. She yelped as Kevin began to yell.

"Hey! Everybody!"

Macy's eyes widened as the people milling around outside paused what they were doing to look at them.

"Ms. Macy here just saved me from a rampaging horse! Is everybody okay with that?"

The people who stopped glared and them and almost collectively rolled their eyes. There were lots of people grumbling about 'wasted time' and Kevin smirked at her as he brought her down from the fence.

"Was that enough recognition for you?"

His hands were still on her waist as she turned to look at him. "You think you're very clever, don't you?"

He nodded and hesitantly stepped away from her. "Now, I think we have some work to do, Ms. Misa. We'd better find some horses and get to it, don't you think?"

She sighed. "I _suppose_ so."

They led G.W. back to his stall and saddled up two other horses and rode to the back of the pasture. Macy smiled at the sight of the large, fattened herd just below the hill they had stopped on.

"The steers look lovely. Do you know when the next drive starts?" Macy asked Kevin curiously.

"A couple of weeks, I think," Kevin told her. "Your father thinks they're too thin. He wants to wait a bit longer."

"Has he asked you to be on the drive?" Macy asked as she looked away from him and reached down to pet her horse's neck.

"Yes," Kevin told her. "All the way to Texas."

"Oh," She said simply. He could have sworn he heard disappointment in her voice. "So then you'll be gone for, what, three weeks?"

He shook his head. "More like a month since the Apaches are moving in closer. Our route would have to go around them."

"A-apaches?" She asked as she jerked her head back up at him.

"Like I said, last I heard the plan was to go _around_ them," Kevin told her as he caught her eye.

"But you can't really go around Apaches. They don't—they don't stay in one place for too long—"

"Macy, its three weeks away. I'm sure you're father will have it all under control," Kevin told her calmly.

"No, Kevin, it's going to be nearly impossible to go around them when you're leading an entire herd all the way to Texas. They'll come after the steers and then…"

"And then?" Kevin asked her. He could tell she was upset. She hadn't corrected him for calling her Macy.

"And then they'll come after you," Macy said slowly. "You can't go."

He smirked at her. "Why not?"

"Be—because I won't have G.W. completely broken in two weeks. It will take at least three, probably longer. If you go, then I won't be able to finish training him," Macy said calmly as she avoided looking at him.

"One problem," Kevin said with a small soft smile. "I already told him I'd go."

"Well, you'll just have to tell him you've changed your mind."

"Macy, I've got to go on that drive."

"No, you don't. You can't."

"I'm never going to learn what I need to know if I don't go," Kevin told her.

"I don't want you to go."

"Macy…"

"It's Ms. Misa to you."

Kevin sighed and realized he wasn't going to get anywhere with this argument. At least not now. "We'll talk about this later. Right now we have work to do."

Macy continued to avoid looking at him and climbed off of her horse. "So, what are we doing?"

Kevin motioned to the shovels and wheel barrow that was waiting on them. "What do you think?"

Macy groaned. "We're shoveling cow patties, aren't we?"

He laughed. "Yes, we are. I told you it wouldn't be glamorous."

She huffed. "So disgusting. Please tell me we're not doing the whole pasture."

"We're not doing the whole pasture."

"We're not?"

"No," He said honestly. "We're doing the back two acres."

"The back two acres?" She asked in shock. "That's going to take forever!"

"Maybe not forever, but certainly longer than three hours," Kevin smirked.

She glared at him. "Don't you dare think I'm staying out here after my three hours are up."

"I don't think that at all," Kevin said with a grin.

"Ugh!" Macy huffed. "Let's just get started. We're wasting time."

Kevin smirked triumphantly as he handed Macy a shovel and a pair of work gloves.

They worked two hours before they were halfway done with the first acre. Kevin looked over at Macy and could hardly look away. She may have been disgusted by what she was doing, but that didn't mean she was slacking off. Her pony tail had all but fallen down. He'd noticed the ribbon was loose over an hour ago. The hairs that had fallen out were now stuck to the back of her neck as she sweated. The dirt had already gotten everywhere and he could see a thin layer of it on top of her skin. It almost made her look as if she had a tan.

And the most impressive part of all this? She hadn't whined or complained once.

"Macy."

She paused and dug her shovel into the ground before resting her arms on it and turning to look at him. "Ye—I mean, what did you call me?"

"I called you Macy."

"I didn't say you could call me Macy," she sighed.

"About that. Right now, out here…we're working side by side. I don't call the men I work with Mr. So-and-so. I call them by their first names _or_ their surnames. So while we're working I will either call you Macy or Misa. Take your pick."

She considered that for a moment. "Fine, when we're working, and only when we're working, you can call me Macy."

"Good, now. Macy?"

"Yes?" She asked.

"I think we should take a break. I don't know about you, but I need a sip of water. A few minutes to sit might be nice as well."

"Agreed," Macy said as she carefully searched for a place to sit. She sat down and stretched out her legs in front of her. Kevin grabbed the two canteens he'd placed in his sadde bag and brought them over. He tossed one to Macy as he sat down.

"I figured you'd forget to pack one so I brought an extra."

She smiled tiredly at him. "Thanks."

He shrugged. "Better safe than sorry."

There was a companionable silence between for a few moments before Kevin spoke up.

"You know, I have to say you impress me," He admitted.

"I do?" She asked.

He nodded. "You're a hard worker, and you love it here. You understand how a ranch works. I think Mr. Misa picked the perfect person to leave this ranch to."

Macy beamed at him. That had to be the nicest thing anyone had ever said to her. "I don't know what to say. That means a lot to me, Kevin. Thank you."

He shrugged it off. "It's the truth. Nothing to get all mushy over."

Macy scooted closer to him and touched his arm. "I'm serious. Thank you."

He covered her hand with his and gently pulled it off of his arm. He held it in his and studied it for a long moment. He took the glove off of her hand and then took his own off as well and studied Macy's hand. Her hands weren't soft like other girls he'd met, but they weren't callused either. Her skin was just tougher than most. He took the glove off of his other hand and used it to delicately hold her wrist. His free hand caressed each finger before it finally met the sensitive skin of her palm. Macy gasped, and he caught her gaze.

"Kevin, what are you—"

"Macy, just trust me," Kevin told her as the hand that held her wrist traveled up her arm and rested on the side of her face.

"You're gonna kiss me again, aren't you?" Macy asked.

"Not if you don't want me to," He whispered. "I did promise you that I would keep my hands to myself."

She laughed softly. "You haven't kept that promise all day long. Don't start now."

"Yes, ma'am," He said with a smirk as he lowered his lips to hers.

Macy couldn't say what had changed or why she suddenly _welcomed_ the idea of Kevin kissing her. Maybe nothing had really changed. Maybe _she_ just didn't care anymore. Her hands sunk into his curls as she felt Kevin snake his hands around her back. His hands flattened against her back and he pulled her closer. She hadn't even realized she was being pushed back onto the ground until she felt the dry grass against her back.

She was lying on the ground and being kissed thoroughly by one of her father's workers. If anyone knew about this it would be the biggest scandal McLintock had seen in years. Macy smiled against Kevin's lips as she pulled back. He growled slightly.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

She laughed. "I was just thinking how ashamed of me Ms. Robins would be."

He quirked a brow at her. "Ms. Robins?"

"My finishing school instructor. She was convinced I would never be a proper lady. Turns out she was right," Macy smirked.

Neither of them moved to sit up. Both felt comfortable in their current position. Kevin smiled warmly at her, "I like you better like this."

"Like what?" Macy asked.

"Covered in dirt and sweat in all your hard working glory," Kevin said with a wink. "I wouldn't have been able to stop myself from kissing you even if you'd said no."

Macy bit her bottom lip self consciously. "Really?"

"Really," He said as he leaned down to kiss her again. His lips had barely touched hers when they both heard a voice calling for them in the distance. They quickly untangled themselves from each other and stood up. Kevin groaned as he slipped his gloves back on, "This better be important."

Macy giggled and picked up her own glove that Kevin had tossed aside. "You're too much, Kevin Lane."

His eyes widened at the sound of his fake name. "Macy…"

"Yes?"

"I—we need to talk later. Is that okay?" Kevin asked.

"Sure," She said with a smile. "Hopefully, whoever this is won't take very long and we can talk as soon as they're gone. Sound good?"

Kevin cleared his throat and nodded. Considering what he had to tell it may not actually _sound_ good. The closer the person and their horse came the more they recognized them.

"Toby?" Macy called. "What's going on?"

"You," Toby said as he pointed at Kevin. "Need to go to town."

"Me?" Kevin asked. "Why?"

"Your brother is about to get himself shot."

"Oh no, what did Joe do?" Kevin asked with a sigh.

"Not Joe," Toby said as he hopped off his horse.

"Nick? No way, no one would want to shoot Nick. And what would he be doing in town anyway?"

"No clue, but I _hear_ it has something to do with that girl Amy. I've been wonderin' when she was gonna get a young fella in trouble. Didn't think it would ever be your little brother though," Toby told Kevin. Kevin picked his hat up off the ground and immediately hopped up onto his horse.

"Be careful, Kevin," Macy told him.

"I always am. We'll talk when I get back, okay?"

Macy nodded and called out after Kevin as he rode away. "_Please_ try not to get yourself shot!"

"You know, yesterday I got the impression that you didn't like him very much," Toby said with a grin.

Macy sighed. "What can I say? I'm fickle."

Toby laughed. "Most women are."


	5. Chapter 5

McLintock

By angellwings

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

Nick had simply come to town to meet the Wells Fargo wagon. Mr. Misa was expecting a package. Nick had gotten the package and gone to place it inside the cart. Just a few more steps and he would have been home free, but he _had_ to take the path by the saloon. He couldn't have taken the path by the blacksmith's, no that would have been too far out of the way.

So instead he'd taken the path by the saloon and very quickly found himself being challenged to a duel. A duel!

"You, sir, have wounded my honor," the man slurred. "I believe we should have an outshoot—shoot out, I mean!"

Nick laughed. "I ruined your honor? No, I think what ruined your honor was your attack on this woman here."

"I was handling it," Amy told him.

"Yes, I could see that by the way he gripped your shoulders," Nick sighed.

"He's wasted and rich. He thinks he owns the world, but he's relatively harmless."

"I always get what I want, Miss," the drunken man exclaimed. "And _you_ are it. Shall I carry you away by force or will you come willingly."

Amy rolled her eyes. "You're so wasted that Junior here could knock you over with a feather. Please just sit down and be quiet."

His parents just had to raise him right, had to teach him to respect all people, especially women. Not to mention he had to be a male and have a hero complex.

He'd seen a damsel in distress…so he had to help. Although, he wasn't sure this girl was a damsel. Her parents owned the saloon and were probably McLintock's least favorite citizens. Why had he gotten involved again? She did seem to have things under control.

The man suddenly launched himself at Amy and pulled her to him tightly. He called her various disrespectful names and shook her violently.

Oh yeah, that was why.

Nick shoved the man away from her and quickly put himself in between them. "Sir, I think it's time you leave."

"And what are you going to do about it, kid?" The man asked.

"My father just happens to play poker with the sheriff. I'm sure he wouldn't mind seeing you out of town," Nick sneered.

Amy's brow furrowed. "Your father? Who's your father?"

"Not really important right now, Ms. Amy," Nick huffed.

"Cause as far as I know you're a ranch hand at Mr. Misa's ranch and—"

He growled. "Lucas, my last name is Lucas, okay?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh. Well that explains a lot including this idiotic display of heroics."

Just then a few men entered the saloon and almost at once quickly exited when the drunken man in question pulled out his gun. Nick had recognized one of the men as another hand on Mr. Misa's ranch. Great, just great.

Amy sighed and slowly walked around the back of the bar. Nick watched out of the corner of his eye as she took down the mirror off of the wall and moved as many of the bottles as she could. It sort of scared him how terribly routine all of this seemed to her.

"Sir, put down the gun," Nick said with a tired sigh. He just wanted to get back to the ranch.

"Make me," The man said slowly as the gun wobbled around in his hand.

"Yeah, Lucas," Amy chuckled. "Make him."

Nick glared at her. "You're gonna get me shot."

"Oh, I am not. The man can't even stand. You think he could ever get a good shot off?"

"Well, I'd say if he's got a gun, and he's got bullets…then _yes_ there's a slight chance he could get a good shot off," Nick told her.

"Look, Mister," Amy said as she leaned across the bar and glared at the drunken man. "I'm not a saloon girl. My parents own this place. I know it's hard to tell for someone so out of it. But you can't just get anything you want out of me. Okay?"

The man hiccupped. "You're _not_ a saloon girl?"

Amy sighed. "A lot of people seem to think I am, but _no_ I'm not."

The man huffed and put away his gun. He hiccupped again. "Well, never mind then."

Nick stared after the man in shock. "What was that?"

"A drunken idiot who seems to think of me what everybody else thinks in this town," Amy said as she began to put the bottles back out on the bar.

"Not everybody," Nick assured her with half of a smile.

She quirked one of her eye brows at him. "Really?"

"As far as I can tell you're just freakishly fearless," Nick chuckled.

"Nice alliteration," She laughed.

He shrugged. "I try."

Horses could be heard racing down the road and suddenly stopping by the saloon. Nick wasn't surprised when his brothers walked in. Kevin rushed Nick and looked him over. "You're alive! From the way Toby talked I thought I was gonna find a dead body."

"There wasn't even a single shot fired by the looks of things," Joe huffed. "I was hoping to finish up early today and go see Stella. So much for that."

Kevin smacked Joe upside the head. "Our brother was just held at gunpoint."

"What? I made sure he was alive first, didn't I?"

"Thanks, Joe," Nick smirked. "It's nice to know you care."

Amy cleared her throat and then spoke up hesitantly. "Well, Mr. Lucas—"

"Nick," He told her.

She smiled shyly at him. "Nick. It was nice to meet you. Maybe I'll see you around."

"Wait," Nick said as she began to walk away.

She gulped and turned back around. "Yes?"

"There's one of those dumb social things coming up this Friday. Maybe I could see you there?" He asked.

"You, a Lucas, would be seen with _me_ at a town social?" Amy asked in disbelief.

"I'd like to be, but ultimately that's up to you," Nick said with a small smile.

"Then you'll definitely see me there, Nick," Amy answered with a bright smile.

"Good," He said with a relieved sigh. "Don't let any drunk rich guys kidnap you before then, okay?"

She laughed and nodded. "Okay."

"Promise?" Nick asked with a smirk.

"Promise."

The Lucas brothers left the saloon and once the place was out of sight Kevin turned and grinned at Nick.

"So, is she gonna be your girl?" He asked teasingly. "Have you finally found something more interesting than work?"

"Shut _up_," Nick huffed. "It's just one social."

"Yeah, which you normally _never_ attend. Ever," Joe pointed out. "And now you're attending one with the town jezebel."

"Hey," Nick said as he glared at Joe. "Amy is not a jezebel."

"Alright, geez. That's just what Stella calls her, okay?"

"Yeah, well, Stella's wrong."

"Well, _I_ think she seemed like a nice girl," Kevin told Nick with a smile. "Hope you have fun."

"Me too," Nick said with a smile. "So, how's the workday with Ms. Misa going?"

"Oh, pretty well. She's coming around. By this time tomorrow she may even be in love with me," Kevin said proudly.

"I should hope so since you're already pretty in love with her," Nick laughed. "I've got to take the cart back, but I'll see you guys back at the ranch in a bit."

Kevin and Joe nodded before hopping on their horses and racing back to the ranch. Kevin still needed to talk to Macy.

* * *

A couple of ranch hands whose names Macy couldn't quite remember halted their horses to a stop in front of the main house.

"Mr. Misa!" the tall blonde one yelled. "Mr. Misa!"

Macy watched as her with a furrowed brow as her father came out of the house. Hopefully nothing had happened to Kevin, Nick, or Joe.

"What's with all this ruckus, son?" Her father asked as he came to stand on the front porch.

"Those three brothers, the _Lane_ boys, they're not who they say they are."

"Van Dyke, why don't you step into my office and we'll talk about—"

"They're Lucases. All of 'em! They lied to us!"

Macy's brow furrowed. "You've got be mistaken. I talked to them about that last night and Mr. Lucas himself said that they weren't _his_ boys."

"Yeah?" Van Dyke asked in a challenging tone. "Then explain why the littlest one told the Saloon girl his last name was Lucas? I heard it with my own ears. They lied."

"You actually heard Nick say that? That he was a Lucas?"

Van Dyke nodded. "Yes, ma'am. Honest to God."

She bit her bottom lip and turned to her father. "Daddy?"

He sighed. "I didn't know until after I'd hired them, and then they just did such good work…well I thought it might be good for all of us. There's enough room in this town for two successful ranches."

Macy's jaw set in anger and she fisted her hands. "So, he lied to me? _Mr. Lucas_ lied to me, and even _you_ lied to me. Wonderful."

"Macy, they didn't know that I knew and I didn't want to cause any problems for anyone—"

She sighed. "I get it dad, I do. But, I think…I think you could have at least told _me_."

Just then the cart and two horses arrived. The Lucas brothers walked toward the waiting group. Kevin immediately approached Macy.

"What's going on?" He asked worriedly.

She glared at him, and Kevin knew that if looks could kill…he'd be dead. Very dead.

"Your last name is Lucas."

"Macy—"

"Ms. Misa," She growled.

"Really?" He asked. "We're back to that again?"

She said nothing and kept her glare focused on him.

"I meant to tell you. In fact, I was going to tell you earlier but then—"

"You lied to me last night. Your _father_ lied to me."

"Macy—"

"It's Ms. Misa to you."

He sighed. "_Macy_."

He opened his mouth to try and explain again but he didn't get out a single word. It was hard to speak while Macy Misa shoved her fist into his nose. He stumbled backwards and fell into the horse trough.

"Don't call me Macy! _Never_ speak to me again."

And with that she turned on her heel and stomped away.

Nick and Joe helped Kevin stand, and Kevin shook his head. "Well, that could have gone better."


	6. Chapter 6

McLintock

By angellwings

* * *

**Chapter Six**

* * *

"Did either of you sleep at all last night?" Nick asked the next morning at breakfast.

"And let my guard down? Are you crazy? I was afraid if I fell asleep I'd wake up in the front 5 acres with the bull," Joe said as he glanced around nervously. "These guys _hate_ us."

"Toby and Mr. Misa don't hate us," Kevin said with a sigh.

"Which is the only reason we're not back at home right now," Nick told them.

Kevin left the table without eating a thing. He caught sight of Macy and her father arguing on the porch of the main house. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he had a good guess. Kevin shook his head and looked away. She hated him. They should have just _let_ her figure everything out two nights ago. Maybe then she'd be talking to him. He saw movement on the driveway and squinted into the distance. It looked like there was a stagecoach coming.

He watched for a few minutes as it came to a stop in front of the main house. A woman with a striking resemblance to Macy stepped out. Kevin's eyes widened. Mrs. Misa was here. He had a feeling things were about to get a _lot_ worse.

* * *

"Mother!" Macy yelled excitedly as she rushed her mother with a hug. "You're here! I'm so glad to see you! You won't believe what all I've been through around here!"

Mrs. Misa hugged her daughter and patted the back of her head. She glared at her husband. "I can believe it, and _what_ are you wearing? Are those _trousers_?"

"I—well, yes, but—"

"Maciella, I told your father to tell you I was bringing Randolph. Now hurry and go change!" Mrs. Misa said as she pushed Macy toward the front door of the house.

"But I don't—"

"Go! He followed behind the coach in the cart with all my trunks. He'll be here any minute!"

Macy nodded and sighed. She raced up the stairs and grabbed her light blue skirt suit. She piled her curls on top of her head and slipped on a pair of beautiful black heeled boots. She studied her reflection. She looked like old Macy. Ridiculous, helpless Macy who always tried to be what everyone else wanted.

"Maciella," Her mother called. "Randolph is here!"

Macy reluctantly headed down the stairs. As she reached the foyer a hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her around the back of the staircase. Her back hit the door of the small cupboard under the stairs and she gasped.

"We need to talk."

Macy glared when she finally realized it was Kevin. "No, we're done."

"We're _not_ done. Far from it."

"If you'll excuse me, my mother is expecting me. I have a caller, a _gentleman_ caller," Macy informed him primly.

Kevin didn't move out of her way. He kept one hand on her wrist and the other beside of her head on the cupboard door. Macy's glare intensified.

"Let me go or I'll scream."

Kevin sighed hopelessly and backed away from her. "No need to be dramatic, Macy."

"_Ms._ Misa."

"I'm _not_ calling you that."

Macy scoffed and briskly pushed passed him. "I don't have time for this. _Randolph_ is waiting for me."

Kevin growled in frustration as she walked away and narrowly resisted the urge to punch the cupboard door.

"She's driving you crazy, isn't she?" Mr. Misa asked knowingly.

"You have no idea," Kevin said honestly.

"Actually," Mr. Misa said as he glanced out the door at his wife. "I have a _very_ good idea."

"You and Mrs. Misa…"

"On again, off again since we were kids. Marriage hasn't changed that," Mr. Misa admitted.

"And right now?"

"We're off. Temporarily. She'll come to her senses though. She always does," Mr. Misa sighed.

"I wish Macy would come to _her_ senses," Kevin huffed.

Mr. Misa patted Kevin's shoulder. "She's only this upset because she cares about you, kid. She'll see it soon enough. In the meantime, _don't _let that Randolph boy win. He'll never be able to keep up with her."

"I'm not even sure _I_ can keep up with her," Kevin said with a chuckle.

"You've been doing great so far," Mr. Misa said with a hearty laugh. "Don't give up now. Keep up the good fight, Lucas."

"Are you a rancher or an Army Lieutenant?" Kevin asked with a smirk.

"A little bit of both," Mr. Misa said with a wink just before he rejoined his wife and daughter on the porch.

Kevin needed to find a way to spend time alone with Macy. He'd have to think about it. He walked out onto the back porch to find his brothers saddling up their horses.

"Where are you two going?"

"Dad sent word that apparently all hell has broken loose back home. Our ranch hands seem to think we're deserting the place because it's going under," Nick said with a sigh.

"Dad needs all of us to smooth out the feathers," Joe said. "And I don't know about you two, but once we get there…I'm not coming back."

"You're not gonna stay for the cattle drive?" Nick asked. "That's the entire reason we're here after all."

"Look, I know dad has some weird thing about teaching us, but I'd rather talk him into letting me join one of _our_ drives. Nobody hates me over at our place," Joe explained.

"Kevin," Nick said hopefully. "Are you staying?"

Kevin caught sight of Macy and Randolph walking arm and arm toward the barn and glared at them. "Oh, I'm staying. I have unfinished business."

"Good, I'm staying too," Nick told him.

"You're both, at least, coming with me to talk to the men, right?" Joe asked.

Kevin nodded. "Let me get my horse."

As Kevin approached the barn it became clear that whether he wanted to or not he was going to over here Macy and Randolph's conversation.

"So, _this_ is the horse you're training?" Randolph asked as he reached out for G.W. The horse backed away from Randolph and stomped at the ground. Kevin smirked. That G.W. was a smart horse.

"Yes," Macy said happily as she petted G.W. "We still have to train him to work with the reins and respond to pressure, but so far he's doing a wonderful job."

"We?" Randolph asked.

"Oh, um, me and one of the ranch hands," She said quickly.

"Your father's letting you work _directly _with these men? He's supervising I hope?"

Macy's brow furrowed and she gave Randolph a strange look. "Supervise? You talk like these men are diseased or something."

Randolph chuckled. "No, not diseased. They're just, well, they're not the sort of men a girl like you should get used to. That's all."

"My father used to be one of _those_ men, you know."

"Nothing against your father, Ms. Macy, _but_ from way your mother talks it's easy to tell he was one of them," Randolph told her. "Really, you should be back in the city with your mother. Things are _civilized_ there."

Kevin almost stepped out from his hiding spot after that. Macy couldn't go back to the city. She would lose all of her fire if she went back to the city. And Kevin believed this Randolph had just insulted him _and_ Mr. Misa.

"Just because a place is civilized doesn't mean there's life there," Macy told him shortly. "This ranch is exciting and interesting. Most importantly it's a challenge. Every day is different here. I love it. I will _not_ go back to the city."

Kevin grinned and silently cheered Macy on.

"And _those men_ as you call them are far more productive than you will ever be," Macy sneered.

Kevin thought that was the perfect time for him to come out of hiding. He casually walked toward the stall where his horse was kept and pretended not to see Macy or Randolph. He turned as he opened his horse's stall.

"Oh, well hello there, Macy."

She glared at him. "_Mr._ _Lucas_."

Kevin reached out a hand to Randolph. "I'm Kevin Lucas. You are?"

"Randolph Warren," He said as he shook Kevin's hand. Kevin grinned as a bit of dirt rubbed off onto Randolph's hands. Randolph stared at his hand as if he didn't know what to do.

"Sorry about that," Kevin smirked. "You could probably just wipe that on your pants there."

"Dirt? On my clothes?" Randolph asked in shock.

Macy rolled her eyes. "Oh, will you please just wipe off your hand and get over it?"

Randolph sighed. "Ms. Macy I meant no offense to your father or his ranch earlier. I didn't know this place meant that much to you."

"Well, it does."

"Guess, that's my cue to leave," Kevin said as he tipped his hat at the couple. "Watch yourself, Randolph. She's a handful. I would know."

Macy's eyes widened. "_Kevin!_"

He chuckled as he saddled his horse. "I'm just givin' the guy fair warning."

"Macy, who _is_ this guy?" Randolph asked. "And what exactly does he _know_."

Macy glared at him. "Not much, Randolph. He doesn't know much."

"You love me, sweatheart. And you know it," Kevin said with a wink.

Macy eyed the saddle and then peered suspiciously at him. "Where are you going?"

"Home," he said simply.

"Home?" Macy asked urgently. "You're leaving?"

"You worried? Missing me already, are you?" Kevin asked with a grin.

"No, just wondering when I should throw the party," Macy snapped.

He chuckled. "You shouldn't. I'm not leaving. Dad needs all of us to calm down some things at our place. Nick and I are gonna be back by lunch."

"Just…you and Nick?" Macy asked.

"Joe's decided to go home for good," Kevin said sadly. Then he winked at her. "But that's okay. It just means at least one of us will definitely _not_ die in the cattle drive."

Macy glared at him. "Do _not_ joke about that. It's not funny."

"I didn't think you cared anymore, _Ms. Misa._"

"Macy, what's going on here?" Randolph asked.

She growled at him. "Stay out of this, Randolph." She turned back to Kevin. "Just because I'm not _attached_ to you anymore does not mean I want you killed by Apaches. If you joke about that ever again—"

"You'll what? Quit talking to me? You've already done that, darlin'. In fact, I don't think you have anything to hold over my head anymore," Kevin told her as he urged the horse forward.

"Kevin Lucas, you come back here! I'm not finished talking to you yet!" She yelled as she chased after him. He brought the horse to a stop and turned to look at her.

"So, you're ready to talk now, then?" He asked.

She sighed. "Yes."

He hopped off of his horse and took both of her hands in his. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek quickly. "I promise, we'll talk when I get back. But I _have _to go help my father first. Alright?"

She nodded. "Fine. Don't think I've forgiven you though! Because I haven't! Not yet."

"I'll pretend I believe that for now," Kevin smirked. "I'll see you when I come _home_, Macy."

"H—home?" She asked nervously. "Did you just call this your home?"

"Well, you're here aren't you?" He asked. "That makes it my home."

She swallowed thickly and nodded. "Okay, then…I'll see you when you, um, come home."

He winked at Macy and then turned Randolph. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Warren. Hopefully I _won't_ see you when I come home."

"Are you on a first name basis with that man?" Randolph asked when he approached Macy as Kevin rode away. "I'm not sure I like him."

"Oh, Randolph," Macy said in a huff. "Go back to the city and bug all of those society girls you like so much."

Macy stormed back toward the main house. Her mother was waiting for her on the porch. "So, how did your walk with Randolph go?"

"I tried to tell you earlier, Mother. I don't like Randolph," Macy said with a sigh as she headed for her room.

"Where are you going?" Mr. Misa asked.

"To put my trousers and boots back on, and when Kevin gets back tell him to meet me in the back corner of the pasture," Macy said as she walked up the stairs.

Mr. Misa smiled. "Will do, Maciella."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** So last chapter I had an anonymous reviewer basically give up on this story because she thought I wasn't going to be using Joe anymore. I've had this story finished for weeks no and If she wasn't an anonymous reviewer I would have sent her a message telling her that Joe still had his own story I needed to resolve. After this one there is one more chapter, and Joe is very important in these last two chapters. So if you're a Joe fan I hope you stick around because if not you're going to miss all the Joella. Anyway, the story's almost over, folks! Enjoy it!

* * *

McLintock

By angellwings

* * *

**Chapter Seven

* * *

**

As they rode toward town Joe stopped at Stella's turn off. He squinted at her house in the distance. Nick and Kevin stopped to give him questioning looks.

"Joe, we've got to go," Nick said.

"You guys go. I'll catch up."

"Now is not the time for a visit with Stella," Kevin sighed.

"Do you see that horse there?" Joe asked as he pointed to the hitching post outside the house.

"Yes, so?"

"That's Ben's horse. I'm gonna find out what's going on. I'll catch up."

Kevin sighed. "Fine, but hurry. Alright?"

Joe nodded. "Yeah, I'll hurry."

Joe took off toward the house and hitched his horse before knocking on the front door. After a few minutes Stella answered.

"Joe," She said with wide eyes. "What are you doing here so early in the day?"

"Just passin' through, Stell," He said suspiciously. "Mind if I come in?"

"Um, of course," She said hesitantly as she opened the door and motioned him in. "Ben's here but I'm sure he won't mind if you visit with us."

"Us?" Joe asked as he kept still outside the door.

"Um, well, me and Ben," Stella said with a nervous gulp.

"Oh, I see. So you and Ben are an 'us' now?" Joe asked.

"I—I—not exactly."

"But you're headed that way?"

"Joe…"

"I'm so glad you told me, Stella," He said bitterly. "I'm so glad I didn't have to find this out on my own."

"Joe, don't take it that way—I—"

"No, Stella. I _will_ take it that way," Joe told her. "You've been different ever since you got back. You're more difficult and fickle than you've ever been. It's not entirely your fault. I blame that finishing school you went to. They made you forget where you came from and the people who really care about you. Ben's lived here as long as we have hasn't he? Don't you think it's funny that he didn't show _any_ interest in you until you went away to that damn school?"

Stella said nothing and stared at him in silence. Joe shook his head.

"Whenever you realize which one of us truly cares about you, come and find me. And if you never do, well, then I hope you have nice life, Stella Malone," Joe said with a sigh as he turned and walked away.

"Joe!" Stella called after him worriedly. He ignored her and continued to ride away. She gulped and slowly shut the door. Ben came around the corner and out of the sitting room.

"Stella? Is everything okay?"

No, she thought before she turned to face him. "Yeah, everything's fine."

* * *

Macy paced in the pasture. What was she doing here? Kevin Lucas had lied to her. He hadn't just lied to her. He'd tricked her. Made a fool of her. Yet here she was waiting impatiently for him.

Jerk.

Why'd he have to go and make her crazy about him? He just had to be wonderful, and aggravating, and infuriating? Couldn't he just be like every other ranch hand she'd ever met?

She just had to go and fall in love with him.

"Macy?"

She yelped and spun around. Kevin smirked at her.

"A little jumpy, are we?"

She threw herself into his arms. He stumbled backwards as he caught her.

"I'm happy to see you too, Macy."

"You can't just call my ranch your home and then race off to your _real_ home. I—I thought maybe you wouldn't come back. That you'd see your ranch and then wonder what the hell you were doing here and I'd never see you again," Macy rambled as she hugged him tightly.

"Macy," Kevin said soothingly. "I said _you_ were my home not your ranch. No matter where else I go I will always come back…for you."

"Even when you go on that cattle drive in a couple of weeks?"

"That's what got you to start talking to me again, isn't it?" Kevin asked suspiciously as he pulled back to look at her

"Sort of," She said with a sigh. "I remembered that you were leaving soon and that you might not—you might not come back. I couldn't bear to think that the last thing we did was argue when really…"

"When really what?" Kevin asked eagerly.

"When really…I don't know what I would do without you."

Kevin smiled softly and brought a hand up to caress her cheek. He kissed her forehead gently, and when Macy closed her eyes Kevin brought his lips down to kiss her eyelids. Macy was fairly certain she'd stopped breathing. Her heart was hammering in her chest as Kevin kissed first the right corner of her mouth and then the left corner of her mouth. His lips hovered over hers as he spoke softly. "Macy…"

"Yes?" She asked lazily as she kept her eyes closed.

He chuckled warmly. "For the record, I don't know what I would do without you either."

He kissed her then and this kiss was a lot less gentle than their previous ones. Macy had a feeling the twelve hours she refused to talk to him had affected him more than he let on. He nearly had her crushed against his chest. She pressed her hands firmly against his chest and pushed away gently.

"Kev—" Kevin brought his lips back down on top of hers. She pushed away again. "—in. We—" She groaned and her words were muffled by his lips. "Kevin, stop. Just stop. Don't we need to talk?"

He quirked a brow at her. "Talking's over rated."

Macy laughed and turned her head to the side so that Kevin's lips caught her cheek. "Kevin, you wanted to talk."

He huffed. "That was cold, Ms. Misa."

"Hey, you're the one that wanted to have this 'talk.' Not me."

"I just wanted to talk you out of hating me, and now that you don't anymore…I think we should kiss some more."

"Oh, Kevin. I _do_ love you," Macy said with a laugh. "You're too much."

His eyes widened. "You what?"

"Oh, I—I…I have to go."

She started to walk away but Kevin grabbed her wrist. "Wait."

"Oh, please don't start acting strange and trying to run away from me. It just slipped out, and I-"

"I love you too."

Macy looked up at him sharply. "You better mean that."

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't."

Macy covered his lips with hers and leaned as far forward on her tip toes as she could. Kevin lifted her off the ground and took charge of the kiss when Macy could stretch any farther. He set her on the ground and they pulled apart slowly.

"See, I told you we should kiss some more," Kevin smirked.

Macy laughed. "And you were right. So how did it go at your ranch?"

He sighed. "Not well. Nick ended up staying too. He wasn't going to, but the men we're threatening to quit. Nick thought it would boost morale if two of us were there instead of just one."

"So, you—you're separated from your brothers? Because of me?" Macy asked as she pulled out of Kevin's arms. "No, no. I can't be the reason you're not with your brothers. I don't want to break up your—"

"Macy," Kevin chuckled. "I can be close to my brothers without living in the same place as them."

"And you won't resent me for it when we're all grey and old?" Macy asked.

Kevin smiled at her. "No, I won't resent you for it when we're grey and old. Can I tell you how much I love that you're thinking about us when we're old and grey? It just makes me want to kiss you again."

Macy blushed and smiled at him. "So what do we do now?"

"Now, we kiss some more and then we go back to the main house and make _Randolph_ go stay at the boarding house in town," Kevin told her sternly.

"And after that?"

"Well, we get engaged. Or we could do that _before_ we give Randolph the boot. I'm not picky."

Macy's eyes widened and she blinked at him. "We what?"

"Get engaged. Isn't that the way these things go? People meet, fall in love, and then get engaged. Then at some point, hopefully sooner rather than later, they follow that up with a wedding," Kevin said plainly. "Right?"

Macy chuckled at his honesty. "Right."

"So, we met, we fell in love, and now we get engaged," Kevin explained as he turned to Macy. "Y—you want to marry me, right?"

"Well, you have to propose first, and then we'll see," Macy said with a teasing smirk.

"Right, propose. Ladies like to be asked rather than told, don't they?" Kevin asked with a laugh. "So silly of me."

Kevin opened his mouth to speak, but Macy cleared her throat and pointed to the ground. "Knee."

"What?"

"You're supposed to get down on your knee."

"Okay," Kevin said. He quickly did as he was told. "How's this?"

"Perfect," Macy said with an approving nod. "Go on."

"Macy," Kevin said with a nervous breath. "You're the most frustrating, stubborn, reckless woman I have ever met—"

"Is this supposed to be a proposal?" She asked with a glare.

"Just let me finish, woman."

She quirked a brow at him. "Woman?"

He cleared his throat. "I mean most beauteous and wondrous Maciella Misa."

She grinned and chuckled. "Good save."

"Thank you. Now can I finish? Cause I promise it gets better."

"By all means," Macy said with a wave of her hand.

"You're the most frustrating, stubborn, reckless woman I have ever met, and it's why I love you. You keep me on my toes. I can never really tell what you're going to do. Not yet anyway. One day, I hope to know you well enough to tell, and if you'll let me I'd like to spend every day learning all I can about you. I want to spend every morning, afternoon, and night memorizing your tiniest details. I want to know _all _of you. The way no one else has before. So, with that in mind, Maciella Misa…will you marry me?"

* * *

"Well, what did you say? Don't keep me hangin' lady!" Stella said excitedly. "Please tell me you said yes. A proposal like that _requires_ a yes!"

"I thought you didn't like him?" Macy asked with a smirk.

"Well, I didn't! But now that I can clearly see how much he truly _loves_ you…I think he's sweet. And if he makes you happy then you should be with him," Stella told her with a warm smile. "You said yes, right? You _had_ to say yes!"

Macy beamed at Stella and nodded. "I said yes."

"Oh my stars! You're engaged!" Stella exclaimed. "To a Lucas! I didn't even know you were seeing a Lucas!"

"Neither did I, technically," Macy said with a laugh.

"You're gonna be Mrs. Maciella Lucas," Stella told her. "That's pretty! It fits perfectly!"

Macy smiled at her. "You and your name theory."

"It's true, though! The names have to fit! For example…Stella Harris doesn't fit at all."

Macy paused. "That's Ben's last name. Stella, what happened? Did he propose?"

Stella looked down at her feet. "Maybe."

Macy's eyes widened. "When? And please tell me you didn't say yes."

"Last night. Did you not just hear me say the names didn't fit? Of course, I didn't say yes."

Macy let out a relieved sigh. "Good. We both know you never really wanted Ben."

"Yes, well, the one I really wanted all along is no longer speaking to me," Stella huffed. "He just rode off! I mean who does that?"

"Joe Lucas, apparently."

"He's such a jerk!" Stella yelled. "Why do I want him again?"

"Because he completely gets you even though he drives you crazy. It's a complicated love you have," Macy told her with a wink.

"I have to fix this, Mace, but…I don't know how," Stella admitted.

Macy sighed. "I wish I could help, but I honestly don't know what to tell you."

Stella smoothed out the wrinkles in her apron and gave Macy a determined look. "It's okay, I'll figure it out. Don't worry. I'm dying to know, though. What did your mother say when you told her about Kevin?"

"Mother is determined to hate him, and she _claims_ she will never speak to me again. I doubt that though," Macy answered.

"What about Randolph? And your father?"

"Randolph's opinion on me and Kevin doesn't matter," Macy told her with a scoff. "But dad, well…he's ecstatic. He adores Kevin. Which is good because so do I."

Stella smiled at her. "I'm happy for you, Macy. Really."

"Thank you. I appreciate that."

"So, I guess this means you and Kevin are attending the social together tonight?"

"Well," Macy grinned. "He _is_ my fiancé."

Stella sighed and smirked knowingly. "You're going to throw that word around so much that I'm going to develop an eye twitch, aren't you?"

"Probably," Macy answered with a laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** This is the end, folks! The last chapter! And it's basically all about Joella! ENJOY!

McLintock

By angellwings

* * *

Chapter Eight

* * *

"You're engaged?" Joe asked in disbelief.

Kevin nodded and smiled wide. "I most certainly am."

"You've known Macy for how long?" Joe asked. "Three days?"

Nick chuckled. "Joe, you have to admit that they've been a pretty long three days."

"Yeah, okay, but _still_," Joe said. "Three days!"

"Sometimes three days is all you need," Kevin told Joe as he patted his shoulder. "Well, boys, I've got to go. I need to pick Macy up at Stella's and then we've got to go back to the ranch. Macy says it's going to take her a while to get ready for tonight. Whatever that means."

"Yeah, I should probably go get ready as well. Amy's parents are insisting on…well, _interrogating_ me before I take her out," Nick sighed.

Joe laughed. "Good luck with that. I feel sorry for you saps with dates. Going to these things single is the way to go."

Kevin and Nick rolled their eyes.

"Sure, Joe," Nick said with a shake of his head. "I'm sure you'll have much more fun. Alone."

Joe glared at Nick's sarcastic tone. "Hey! I _will_!"

"Why don't you just break down and ask Stella?" Kevin told him. "You know you're dying to."

He sighed. "Even if I wanted to I couldn't. Rumor has it Ben proposed last night. She chose him, and that's the end of it."

"Okay," Nick said with a shrug. "So he proposed, but did you ever hear anyone talking about Stella's answer? You don't know that she said yes."

"Why wouldn't she? Ben's a farmer not a rancher. He's much more of a gentleman than I am. Plus, he's already got a house of his own. It looks perfect for Stella. It's white and cozy…there's no reason for her to say no to that," Joe huffed. "I'll just have to find someone else, that's all."

"Good luck," Kevin told his brother sadly. "I'll see you both tonight."

Kevin jogged toward the cart he brought to town and then rode off toward Stella's.

"You gonna be okay, man?" Nick asked.

Joe shrugged. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll see you later."

Joe wasn't quite ready to go home just yet. He wanted to stay out and hopefully distract himself from thinking about Stella marrying Ben. So he ducked inside the general store to look around. Maybe he could shop a little to keep his mind off of it. He should probably get Kevin and Macy an engagement present anyway, right?

He took his time browsing through the merchandise. He didn't have anywhere to be or a date to impress that night. He had all the time in the world. He hadn't realized he'd been there nearly an hour until he recognized two voices chatting outside of the door.

"Ms. Stella, it's good to see you again," a voice said.

Joe ducked out of sight of the store's windows but managed to peek out onto the street. It was Randolph, that guy that came here to visit Macy, and Stella.

"Mr. Warren, I thought I'd heard you'd left town."

"I tried. I couldn't quite catch the stagecoach and the train won't be here for another hour."

"Oh," Stella said awkwardly. "Well, I hope you've enjoyed your time in McLintock."

Randolph chuckled bitterly. "I should say not. This place is run by barbarians. How do you stand it?"

"McLintock may be rough around the edges, Mr. Warren, but I don't think it's fair to call the people who live here barbarians," Stella said sternly. "They're just trying to make a life for themselves."

"This place is ruled by ranchers, Ms. Malone. It's crude and backward, and probably the reason we haven't been allowed to join the Union yet," Randolph spat angrily. "And those brothers, those Lucases, what do the women in this town see in them? They're criminals."

Stella glared at him. "The only thing crude and backward I see here is _you_. And they're not criminals. Kevin, Nick, and Joe Lucas are ten times the man you will ever be."

"They've gotten to you as well, I see. I can not wait to get out of this damn town. You're all fools. Savage, uncivilized—"

"Savage? I'll show you _savage_," Stella sneered as her first collided with Randolph's nose. She stood over him and fumed as he writhed in pain. "Get out of my town, Mr. Warren. We don't want you here."

Joe beamed at her through the window and quickly came out of his hiding spot. He grabbed Stella and spun her around. "That was _amazing_!"

Stella's eyes widened when her feet touched the ground and she blushed. "I didn't know you were standing there."

"I didn't want you to know," He told her honestly. "See? That's the Stella I missed. Where did _that_ Stella go?"

"I—I don't know," She stuttered. "I thought men wanted women that were dainty and, you know, ridiculous. That's what we were told at school. I thought if I acted like one of _those_ women then you would surely see that I—I just thought it was what you wanted. That's all."

Joe noticed her red and swollen knuckles. He held her hand and softly ran his thumb across those knuckles. "No, Stell, I want you to be _you_. Come on, let's get you some ice for this."

He led her across the street to the saloon. The saloon had one of the only iceboxes in town, and Joe politely asked for chunk of their ice block. Once he had the ice in hand he borrowed a towel from the bartender and led Stella to bench across the street from the saloon. He wrapped the ice in a towel and gently pressed it to her knuckles. "Geez, how hard did you punch him? You kept your thumb outside of your fist, didn't you? Because if not then—"

"I know how to punch, Joseph. I may be a girl, but I'm not stupid," Stella told him with a soft grin.

"No, of course not," He told her as he returned her grin. She squeezed his hand and winked at him. He cleared his throat and looked away from her. "So, I hear congratulations are in order for you and Ben. First, Kevin gets engaged and now you. Maybe tomorrow I'll wake up to find that Nick's run off with Amy. That, actually, wouldn't surprise me."

"What?" Stella asked. "Wait, I'm not engaged."

"You're not? But I heard—your mother said…Ben proposed to you, didn't he?" Joe asked.

She nodded. "But I didn't say yes. I couldn't."

"Why not? He's everything you could ever want right? I mean he's sensible and stable and—"

"Completely and utterly boring," Stella told him with a sigh. "I don't _want_ Ben. I want _you_."

"Y-you do?" Joe asked hesitantly.

"I do," Stella said as she smiled brightly at him.

Joe smiled in return and wasted no time. He immediately pulled her in for a kiss. The towel and the ice fell to the ground as Stella wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. They pulled apart and Stella smirked at him. "So, are you going to ask me to be your date to the social or do I have to find someone else."

He quirked a brow at her. "Why bother asking? We both know you're going to say yes."

She smacked his shoulder. "It's the principle of the thing, Joe! If you don't ask me then I'm not going."

"Ow! Okay, okay. Stella, will you be my date to the social tonight?" He asked finally as he tightened the hold he had on her waist.

"I'd be happy to," Stella answered.


End file.
